Sandbox/Xyon/VI
Mikaean naming conventions The Mikaean naming convention is the system by which the Mikaean name the members of their species. Unlike many other civilizations, the Mikaeans have a complex numerical and coding system by which they name the members of their race. This came about given the unique manner in which Mikaeans are born and raised, and the use of unique names for individuals would be difficult to maintain and use in the first place. The current naming system used by the Mikaeans is diverse enough to provide a total of 35.75 trillion names to a single planet within the Mikaean Directorate. When factoring in the number of planets that can be named in the Mikaean planetary naming system more than 124.91 octillion possible identification names. *'Creche-born naming convention' **'Creche level:' ALEPH–TAW (Phoenician alphabet) **'Generation:' 01–50 (cycled every fifty years) **'Creche:' 01–50 **'Serial number:' 00000001–65000000 **'Gender:' Male (M)/Female (F) **'Caste:' Bureaucrats (B)/Intelligentsia (I)/Artisans (A)/Soldiery (S)/Laborers (L) **'Homeworld:' CCS-1A/1-4 (Xyon) (See "Mikaean planetary classification") *'Example:' SAMEKH-23/12.58717392F/S.CCS-1A/1-4 **'Creche level:' Born in the 15th level (SAMEKH) of creche **'Generation:' Member of the 23rd generation **'Creche:' Born at the 12th creche on planet **'Serial number:' The 58,717,392nd child born in the generation that year **'Gender:' A female Mikaean **'Caste:' Member of the soldiery caste **'Homeworld:' Born on Xyon Administrative divisions of the Mikaean Directorate The Mikaean Directorate is divided into sectors, each of which is a 1,000x1,000 lightyear cube consisting of all the inhabited worlds within, and governed by a sector overseer. These sectors are further divided into four 250x250 lightyear cubes, each of which is governed by a high councilor under the overwatch of their sector overseer. There are 400 sectors in the galaxy, with Xyon located in Sector 001, and Earth located in Sector 030. Under the current Mikaean system, there are nearly 3.5 trillion possible combinations, or more precisely, 3.494 trillion combinations. *'Mikaean planetary classification' **'Region:' Cardinal ©/Ark (A)/Edge (E)/Outback (O) **'Classification:' Core ©/Industrial (I)/Fortress (F)/Agriculture (A)/Mining (M)/Terraforming (T) **'Priority:' Supreme (S)/Critical ©/Vital (V)/High (H)/Medium (M)/Low (L)/Expendable (E) **'Sector:' 001–400 **'Sub-sector:' A–H **'System:' 1–5000+ **'Planet:' 01–50 **'Moon:' a–z *'Examples' **'Xyon:' CCS-1A/1-4 ***'Marza:' CCS-1A/1-4a ***'Vesta:' CCS-1A/1-4b ***'Celeste:' CCS-1A/1-4c **'Earth:' ECH-30B/304-3 ***'Luna:' ECH-30B/304-3a Arcologies of the Mikaean Directorate *'Aleph Model (15 miles in height)' **'Population:' 8,581,939,200 (standard) // 62,330,634,240 (stasis chambers) ***'Government:' 21,626,880 // 1,059,717,120 ***'Civilian:' 8,174,960,640 // 57,224,724,480 ***'Military:' 385,351,680 // 4,046,192,640 **'Levels:' 1,187 levels ***'Government:' 64 levels (337,920 inhabitants per level/16,558,080 w/stasis chambers) ***'Civilian:' 704 levels (11,612,160 inhabitants per level/81,285,120 w/stasis chambers) ***'Military:' 128 levels (3,010,560 inhabitants per level/31,610,880 w/stasis chambers) ***'Industrial:' 264 levels ***'Creches:' 22 levels ***'Energy:' 5 levels (0.8 ft of shielding at top) *'Beth Model (11.25 miles in height)' **'Population:' 3,771,187,200 (standard) // 27,420,180,480 (stasis chambers) ***'Government:' 8,847,360 // 433,520,640 ***'Civilian:' 3,576,545,280 // 25,035,816,960 ***'Military:' 185,714,560 // 1,950,842,880 **'Levels:' 672 levels ***'Government:' 48 levels (184,320 inhabitants per level/9,031,680 w/stasis chambers) ***'Civilian:' 528 levels (6,773,760 inhabitants per level/47,416,320 w/stasis chambers) ***'Military:' 96 levels (1,935,360 inhabitants per level/20,321,280 w/stasis chambers) ***'Industrial:' 198 levels ***'Creches:' 0 levels ***'Energy:' 0 levels *'Gimel Model (7.5 miles in height)' **'Population:' 1,186,688,000 (standard) // 8,355,594,240 (stasis chambers) ***'Government:' 2,949,120 // 10,321,920 ***'Civilian:' 1,142,451,200 // 5,960,908,800 ***'Military:' 41,287,680 // 2,384,363,520 **'Levels:' 448 levels ***'Government:' 32 levels (92,160 inhabitants per level/322,560 w/stasis chambers) ***'Civilian:' 352 levels (3,245,600 inhabitants per level/16,934,400 w/stasis chambers) ***'Military:' 64 levels (645,120 inhabitants per level/6,773,760 w/stasis chambers) ***'Industrial:' 132 levels ***'Creches:' 0 levels ***'Energy:' 0 levels Xyon *'Western Region' **'Population:' 629,752,960,000 **'Arcologies:' Aleph (33), Beth (62), Gimel (95) ***'Kordan' ****'Population:' 96,876,953,600 ****'Arcologies:' Aleph (6), Beth (7), Gimel (16) ***'Deveraux' ****'Population:' 35,744,691,200 ****'Arcologies:' Aleph (1), Beth (5), Gimel (7) *'Central Region' **'Population:' 137,579,520,000 **'Arcologies:' Aleph (7), Beth (13), Gimel (24) Uniforms of the Obsidian Guard Obsidian Army Officers *Black military-grade catsuit *Black combat armor breastplate *Black belt with silver buckle *Black military gloves *Armored calf-high nullium-capped boots *Armored nullium vambrace *Black utility boxes and holster *Collar rank insignia Infantry Tank crew Pilots Obsidian Navy Officers Men *Black waist-length jacket *Black tunic and trousers *Black combat armor breastplate (?) *Black belt with silver buckle *Black calf-high nullium-capped boots *Officer's sash with corresponding rank embroidering *Epaulette and collar rank insignia *Rank pendant Women *Black military-grade underbust (?) high-cut bodysuit *Black military-grade catsuit *Black combat armor breastplate (?) *Black belt with silver buckle *Black calf-high nullium-capped boots *Epaulette and collar rank insignia *Rank pendant Naval personnel *Black military-grade catsuit *Black belt with silver buckle *Black calf-high nullium-capped boots *Black utility boxes and holster Technicians *Black overalls *Black heavy-duty work gloves *Black industrial breastplate *Black belt with silver buckle *Black calf-high nullium-capped boots *Black utility boxes Note: Unless stated otherwise, all uniforms described are for female military personnel Size *'Mikaean Armed Services:' 38,850,000 **'Obsidian Guard:' 850,000 **'Mikaean Defense League:' 2,450,000 **'Mikaean Security Forces:' 10,000,000 **'Vanguard for Peace and Security:' 24,875,000 Background Mikaean Directorate *'Capital:' Arcology-01a/Aleph (Yellowknife) *'Population:' 45,513,318,400 **'Government:' 111,083,520 **'Civilian:' 43,372,257,280 **'Military:' 2,029,977,600 *'Supreme Director:' Mikael O'Neill *'GDP:' $484.716 trillion *'GDP per capita:' $10,650 *'Territory:' Yukon, Northwest Territories, Nunavut (Territories of Canada) *'Arcologies' **Arcology-01a/Aleph (Yellowknife) **Arcology-02a/Beth (Sawmill Bay) **Arcology-03b/Gimel (Iqaluit) **Arcology-04b/Daleth (Rankin Inlet) **Arcology-05c/He (Arviat) **Arcology-06b/Waw (Whitehorse) **Arcology-07c/Zayin (Dawson) **Arcology-08c/Heth (Sawmill Bay) **Arcology-09b/Teth (Baker Lane) **Arcology-10c/Yodh (Repulse Bay) **Arcology-11b/Kaph (Coral Harbour) **Arcology-12c/Lamedh (Kugluktuk) **Arcology-13c/Mem (Arctic Bay) **Arcology-14c/Nun (Inuvik) **Arcology-15c/Samekh (Ulukhaktok) Obsidian Guard The Obsidian Guard is the primary military wing of the Mikaean federal government, and the military wing of the Dirigist Party of Xyon. It is the best equipped and best trained armed force on the planet, and has access to nearly unlimited funding and the foremost technology of the Mikaean species. It is responsible for securing the Capital Region of Xyon, as well as ensuring the stability of the nation by keeping the households of the nation from destroying the state as a whole, resolving disputes beforce they spiral out of hand. The Obsidian Guard is the only military force allowed within the confines of the Capital Region, and the only military force permitted to provide security to the Supreme Director and members of the Supreme Federal Congress. Noted for its superb discipline and training, the Obsidian Guard represents Xyon's best forces during times of war, armed with advanced personal shielding technologies, full body combat armor, direct energy weaponry, and anti-gravity vehicles. Disappointly, the Obsidian Guard spends most of its times keeping the houses of Xyon in line, leaving the terribly disciplined Defense League forces in charge of responding to external threats the Obsidian Guard simply lacks the will or the manpower to deal with directly. Mikaean Defense League The Mikaean Defense League, better known as the MDL, is the chief military force utilized by Xyon for active combat operations outside of Xyon's solar system. Whereas the Obsidian Guard is responsible for the protection of Xyon's government and the state of affairs at home, the MDL is responsible for conducting combat operations the federal government refuses to waste Obsidian Guard personnel on. As a result, in spite of the Mikaeans' superior technology, the MDL is instead given kinetic weaponry, ballistic mesh body armor, and tracked and wheeled vehicles, and sent ahead of the Obsidian Guard to deal with most threats to Xyon, while the Obsidian Guard and its "big guns" stay behind to deal with more pressing affairs. The MDL is widely known for its corrupt practices, lack of discipline, and atrocious combat record, and this often forces the better equipped and disciplined forces of the Obsidian Guard to show up and clean up the MDL's messes. Despite this, the Defense League provides Mikaeans seeking to serve in the military, but not capable of passing the Obsidian Guard's strict requirements and vetting processes. This, however, is pointed out by many as the source of the MDL's poor record and shoddy discipline, and typical results in embarrassment for Xyon. Mikaean Security Forces The Mikaean Security Forces, also known as the MSF and SecForce, is the police force of Xyon, responsible for enforcing the laws of the state wherever the Mikaean people may live. Though not a true military force, the MSF is heavily-armed by human police standards, with light tanks, composite body armor, and high-powered small arms in the place of self-defense equipment, the Mikaean police are responsible for dealing with their species' high crime rate. Though they are the official police force of Xyon, the MSF deals with insurgent activity, fires and natural disasters, low-risk combat situations, and crimes which require brute force. MSF personnel are often recruited from Vanguard volunteers with a good record, and deployed in major cities where a strong and militarized presence is needed, though not on the level of the Obsidian Guard or the Defense League. Furthermore, because of the near paramilitary status of some gangs in Xyon, the MSF is attached directly to the Mikaean Armed Services, and officially classified as a uniformed branch of the military. Despite this fact, the MSF is commanded by the Directorate of Love rather than the Directorate of War. Vanguard for Peace and Security The Vanguard for Peace and Security is a paramilitary force composed of Mikaeans, primarily from the youth population, who volunteer their time in the Vanguard. The unit is responsible for policing the neighborhoods of its members, with cells of 200 to 400 Vanguard volunteers serving as "morality police" who keep tabs on their sisters and report their actions to the MSF. The Vanguard reports suspicious behavior, confiscates materials classified as "dangerous" by the authorities, monitor citizen activity, and provide extra manpower to police efforts if need be, such as during times of riot or disaster. Vanguard personnel are all uniformed, with the exception of those serving as undercover operatives within certain neighborhoods, where crime is rampant and police presence is low or even non-existent. Most volunteers in uniform are armed with small arms equipment, and also serve as a quasi-police force, typically dealing with issues the security forces couldn't be bothered with, such as traffic violations and domestic disputes. Members in good standing and with a sterling record of service are often given many government privileges and fast-tracked through bureaucratic systems. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright